Tower
A tower is an offensive device that exists inside a lane. In Paragon, there are two towers in each lane. Their primary purpose is to attack minions of the opposing team. The tower will switch to an enemy player if they attack a player on the same side as the tower or if there are no minions in the area. Players can detach themselves from the tower's energy beam by moving out of range, then safely reengage it by following their team's minions back in. Towers are destructible and should be targeted by enemy players while it is distracted by minions. The energy beam can do considerable damage over time so attempting to take out a tower solo is not recommended unless it is already at low health. Destroying a tower gives Experience to all nearby Heroes and grants Gold. Towers have a visible health bar as well as an indicator bar, showing how many enemy minions are currently in range of the tower. Destroying the tower and pushing through the lanes is key to victory. The towers do not respawn at any time during the match. Towers also have a mechanic call Backdoor Protections. As they stand they take an additional 80% less damage from all sources on top of their natural Defense Rating. If an enemy Minion enters the radius of a Tower, the Backdoor Protections are removed and the Tower is much easier to destroy. Backdoor Protections will not return until 10 seconds after the last Minion in its radius has left or been destroyed. Towers deal Basic Damage and have 75% Defense Penetration. Outer and Inner Towers There are 3 types of towers: Inner Towers, Outer Towers and Inhibitors. Outer Towers, also known as Tier 1 towers are the first towers the enemy has to destroy, and they are the closest to the middle of the map. They are weaker in health and damage than Inner Towers (Tier 2), but unlike them Tier 1 towers have an armor bonus for the first 5 minutes of the game. Inhibitors An Inhibitor is the last structure that defends the core. It dictates what type of minion will spawn in that lane. There are three inhibitors on each end of the map, protecting the path to the Core. If an inhibitor is active, each minion wave will consist of several normal ranged and melee minions. Every third wave will also have a "siege minion," a minion that has more health than average. If an inhibitor in a lane is destroyed, the opposing team will spawn a different wave of minions. This wave has a "Super Minion" at the helm along with other minions. They have higher health and cause more damage than regular minions. As there is an Inhibitor in each lane prior to reaching the Core, at least one of them will have to be destroyed before the Core can be attacked. Until then, it is invulnerable to damage. Destruction of an Inhibitor gives experience to all allied Heroes near the area. The team that destroys an inhibitor will spawn Super Minions. Inhibitors will not respawn if destroyed. Inhibitors regen 5 health per second. Base Stats Category:Gameplay Category:Structures Category:Mechanics